In many fields of endeavor, a worker is required to be exposed to adverse climatic conditions for extended periods of time. For example, a construction worker may be continuously exposed to strong sunlight for eight hours a day. The same worker may also be exposed to high winds or to extreme cold for similar extended periods of time.
This prolonged exposure can lead to a number of physical problems. The sun exposure can at a minimum cause a sunburn of the skin. Over a long period of time, repeated over-exposure to the sun can result in skin cancer.
Exposure to high winds can result in windburn, drying of the skin and abrasion of the skin. Prolonged exposure of the skin to wind can result in premature aging of the skin.
During cold weather, an outdoor worker will normally suffer some exposure of his or her skin to the cold. The result of this exposure can range from mild discomfort to frostbite.
As is well known, there are many types of apparel that are commonly used to protect one's neck and ears from the elements. Hats and scarfs are two well-known examples of apparel used for this purpose.
Hats are often used to protect the wearer from the sun. A problem with hats is that when the sun is not directly overhead, the rays of sunlight are able to impinge on the wearer's neck, face and ears. A similar exposure can occur even at midday if the worker has his or her head bent at an angle. For example, a construction worker using a shovel will normally be standing with his or her head bent forward looking toward the bottom tip of the shovel. In this position, even with a hat, the worker's neck and possibly ears will be exposed to the direct sunlight.
During cold or windy conditions, a person working outdoors may wear a hat in combination with a scarf or bandana to shield his or her ears and neck from the elements. When this type of apparel is in place, it can be an effective shield against these weather conditions. The problem with these forms of apparel is that they require the user to constantly adjust their position since the user's movements cause them to shift from their initially placed position.
To improve on the basic hat, many inventors have developed hat accessories that attach to a hat to increase its shielding abilities.
Bickerton (U.S. Pat. No. 1,008,109) teaches an adjustable sunshade member that is removably secured to the exterior of a hat. The Bickerton shade is hung from the hat's rigid crown using a wire loop. A wire loop cannot be comfortably used on modern hats that have a flexible crown. In addition, the Bickerton device requires adjustment whenever the wearer changes position relative to the sun.
Rosenau (U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,679) and Lindley (U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,288) both teach removable plastic shields that are designed to attach to the exterior of a hat. These devices are limited in their ability to adjust to different size hats and also include attachment mechanisms that only provide localized support of the shields.
Ellis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,928) teaches a cap that includes a deployable cape member. The cape is normally housed within the interior of the hat proximate the hat's brim. When required, the cape is unrolled downwardly and is capable of covering the wearer's neck and shoulders. One embodiment of the invention shows a cape that can cover the wearer's entire body. This device, while unique, is bulky and the cape's attachment apparatus does not provide any adjustability for hat or head size to achieve proper fit.
The first objective of the invention is to provide a device that can be removably attached to a hat and which functions to shield the wearer's neck and ears from adverse weather conditions.
The second objective of the invention is to provide a removable shield that can be uniformly supported by the hat without causing discomfort to the wearer.
The third objective of the invention is to provide a removable weather-shield that can be adjusted to fit different hat sizes or to conform to the dimensions of the particular wearer.
A fourth objective of the invention is to provide a weather-shield that can be easily disengaged from a hat and which does not interfere with the hat's adjustment apparatus.